charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page :Heyy Charmed Fans, this Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page. I am an Admin so along with me and all the other feel free to ask me any questions about Charmed and you will get a reply :) Rude behaviour (this is also applying to emailing me) will get you blocked for a certain amount of time. Infobox It's a great idea! --TheBook 21:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it may be best that you wait with adding infoboxes to the demons of the novels. They require some other type of infobox which I will try to create. :I'm exited to see what kind of demons will appear in the comics. We'll need to add them too :) --TheBook 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Screencap Paradise They seem to have updated their design and are temporarily still adding caps again. I think they either are redoing the caps for higher quality or they still need to re-add them. --TheBook 19:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have no clue what that means. --TheBook 16:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I've noticed. Just one thing. When you add an infobox and you can't find the actors name in the article, instead of erasing the portrayed by go to IMDB, type in charmed and go to the episode where the character appeared in so you can look up the actors name. --TheBook 17:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Morphing :That's alright ;) :The title can be confusing, but has nothing to do with the power. It's just a funny pun on "Thank You For Not Smoking", imaging if they would have called it "Thank You For Not Shapeshifting", that just sounds blah... :Fritz, Marshall and Cynda were Shapeshifters, so it's only natural that their power is called shapeshifting ;) :--TheBook 16:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unaired Pilot I liked it actually. I liked the different dynamic between the sisters, the real house used as set, the end especially as well. I wish they kept a few lines from the UP in the AP, cause there were a few brilliant ones. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why angry? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. You have to try and look at it as if it was something totally new. I tried, and you'll see you'll enjoy it more. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Magic? I do believe in magic. But not the Charmed kind of magic obviously. You? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 20:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Wiki page Thanks :) Glad you like it. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Light Manipulation Maybe, the name fits with the other powers. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Moving Jo Bennett You have to copy the info you want to move. Delete it from the article and put a redirect. The move option you used is to rename the article. --'TheBook' // Talk Page 20:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :You use the button that has #R on it ;-) --'TheBook' // Talk Page 12:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) images Hello! i don't know if i can say where i find all this pictures to somebody who hates Prue....no! i'm joking! for sure that i'll tell to you! it's on Charmed-images.com and justcharmed.com. Hope you'll enjoy! :I would suggest Charmed-Images. You always have HQ pictures there, or the best quality available. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 18:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::ThEldersBox is closed now, the link redirects to Charmed-Images. Sure you can call me Glenn, can I call you Khan? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 18:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it is a shame. But ThElder, who's a friend of mine, didn't want the site to live on just paparazzi news from the actresses and he tried as best as he could to keep it alive for a while. Anyway, it was a great site for as long as it lasted and the gallery site is awesome. It's the #1 site for Charmed pictures. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 18:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the screecaptures site, it's great! :Yes, he is. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Weather Manipulation Sure, go ahead :-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't add wiki editors to my page i dont know how paulahalliwell Thanks i did it Paula Halliwell Main Page Huh Sorry I don't know how to add that. OracleForever 20:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Cole's magical transformations. Hey, As that you're a admin, can you go over the things I did for 'Cole's Magical Transformations' and check it? Just to see if I missed anything or got anything wrong. xD HalliwellsAttic 14:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thankyou. I've been trying to do all of that for all the characters including the power lossess and them kind of things. xD HalliwellsAttic 08:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I don't know how to add a new category to my home page! Thanks --21:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Charmedwand User:TheBook Hello! I noticed the announcement of reporting with you any issues with TheBook, and well here I am. First is not that I have a problem with him/her but the thing is that (s)he, every time an user makes an edit to a page (s)he simply reverses it to his/her last version, and when asked for explanations (s)he rarely (or never) answers them. For example: I tried to edit the Charmed ones main article, to make both sections similar, but (s)he just reversed it to his/her last version, and never gave me an explanation as to why. Here's the article: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Ones, you can check out my version on the history page and you'll see it was a very good edit since it made both sections similar and equal, but TheBook simply just reversed it. Also (s)he has a habit of simply deleting pictures users upload without explanation. Thank you!--LHakaLH 15:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I understand your displeasure. And I understand why HE changed it. It was good what you done, I just think TheBook thought it was too much for one article. Yes it explained it all, but as said it was too much. Thanks for coming to me with your problems. ''--Khan1998stevewhite 15:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC)'' (talk) :So...can I change it back?? I mean that way each section can feature a picture of a photo of the sisters and a picture of the sisters themselves Can I??.--LHakaLH 15:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Issues with TheBook Sorry Khan :(, but as much as I (and indeed many of the other editors around here), are appreciative of his efforts to improve the wiki, it seems lately as though Glen has let the admin power get to his head a little. When you proposed the rename of "Hearting" to "Beaming," the majority were behind your idea - except for Glen, who promptly renamed it back to "Hearting". The Seasons page being protected also annoys me, as it gives the impression that only the pictures that meet his standards get to go up - and stay up - on the page. I still don't quite understand why we can't have a gallery with a screenshot of each character from every episode - it's not like it's taking up space or anything - and the decision has since led to LHakaLH and I arguing over what pictures should and should not go up, which is what neither of us created the appearance gallery's for in the first place Andyman14 15:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC). :I honestly don't know how to reply to that Andyman14, all I can say is you area a great editor and don't go on strike. I have been emailing Glenn so we see what happens. I admit that Beaming to Hearting thing was a bit unfair, but Glenn clearly had more prompt views that over tokk ours. Okay. So no strike :) --Khan1998stevewhite 15:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Okily dokily, the industrial action has since been called off :) Tell Glen that I'm sorry for feeling the way that I do and that I don't think he should have his admin powers "bound", but that he does need to be a little more empathetic Andyman14 15:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC). :Thank you for being a lot more understanding than the other editors. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin & TheBook I'm not entirely sure when you became an admin but I wanted to congratulate you first off! I'm sure this site is very lucky to have you (as I see you've already surpassed my number of edits hahaha) As for TheBook, ya know I've sorta been away from editing for awhile...but I'm always keeping tabs on what's going on here. And this whole thing with Glenn (that's his name, right?) "TheBook" I'm kind of left confused. He was a very good editor and contributed an exceeding amount of time to make this site perfect, and maybe that's where he got a little hard-headed at times. Idk if him and I ever got into it, I'm sure we have and I could check back through my prof talk page to see, but what's the point? Hopefully he'll see this and just understand that his work will always be recognized. Guess that's about it! Congrats, again! :) Nicknameguy 18:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see...well, I wish him the best...and you! Say, maybe you can help me out. How'd you make those gif files at the top of this page? I really like them and think if I knew how to make them I could definitely start more editing. Just've been looking for new things! --Nicknameguy 18:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking The only person I was ever rude to was Glen, so I can assure you, you won't have to block me agian.Shanebeckam 19:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That's the point. You are pretty much the only one sad to see him go. He just needs to take a break. Glen came on this site everyday, I doubt he'll stay gone for long. Best case scenario would be that he chills out for a while then comes back.Shanebeckam 20:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And we'll just have to try to keep this wiki above the water until then.Shanebeckam 20:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Manticore Mommy Why did you delete my article on Derek's manticore mate? Butterfly the rabbit 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Becuase I thought you could create a little section in the Manticores page about the Mommy, that way it saves space :)--Khan1998stevewhite 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But that's exactly one of the reasons we banned Wiccid: merging articles when they should be seperate. Butterfly the rabbit 20:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ohh no i'm acting like wicked. I just think where she was a manticore we should merge them. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't mean to sound like I'm arguing or attacking, or offending, but it's somewhat of a "new-era" now that TheBook's gone, so we should really all have a fresh start. All good wikis like the Harry Potter one would have a seperate article for her as she is a seperate character, but, of course, include information about her on the manticore page. Butterfly the rabbit 20:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't sound so happy BTR. Okay but can I warn that creating to pages can confuse the wiki and cause merges, so lay back a bit. --Khan1998stevewhite 21:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry. Not angry, though. Perfectly calm... Butterfly the rabbit 21:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Could you restore the page then? Butterfly the rabbit 21:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have to agree. If you make a new page, make sure you stick with that page- ensuring all the red-links are completed before moving on to the next new page. It helps us out. Thanks. BuffymyBasset 22:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :::::::Yeah BMB is right. Sorry if you take this the wrong way BTR, but you have alot of red links, so delete the red links before you make a new page or do another edit. --Khan1998stevewhite 10:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Certain pages I was wondering what would happen to certain pages, that were protected indefinetely by TheBook and that no one can edit? How can I edit those pages??--LHakaLH 18:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ask me to unlock them. First I'll see whether I should, then I will. :Can you unlock them please?--LHakaLH 18:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Can you unlock the Julie page?Shanebeckam 18:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Leaving the wiki I'm really sorry to inform you of this, but I have also decided to leave this wiki as I feel personally responsible for all that has happened on this website lately. Quite frankly, my behaviour has been less than desirable and after reading TheBook's comments I've come to the conclusion that I have absolutely no right to make any more edits on this wiki. I've have broken so many rules on this site and have never asked for anyone's approval before putting something on. With all apologies, Andyman14 08:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC). : Actually, I'm also in the same position as Glen. I should also be focusing on my university studies. Although I'm nowhere near failing, I'm a bit of a perfectionist and want to achieve as highly as possible. However as much as I want to keep editing, experience has taught me that I'll always do something that will offend people. I can't risk that, although I may revisit on occasion. FYI, I am nowhere near one of the best editors for adding images Andyman14 10:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC). : : Okay, I'll stay. I'm having a case of MPMS (Male PMS) ;P. I'll just finish the Phoebe gallery and then I'll be on sabbatical until the end of September, when I'll be back for a week, and then on another one until mid November when my exams are taken care of Andyman14 14:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC). Why? Why did User:TheBook leave? I haven't been here for some days and I don't know what's going on. :Becuase people diagreed with him and he felt forced to leave so he did. --Khan1998stevewhite 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Question for you I've noticed lately someone has been making pages about random things, for example "Gram's Car"... Is that really necessary? Are we now making pages on things that are just "mentioned?" BuffymyBasset 19:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Buffymbasset I agree, I think they need to be removed. Their just wasing space.Shanebeckam 19:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :There is no space to waste! The Harry Potter Wiki has about six thousand pages, Wookieepedia has 80,000. Butterfly the rabbit 19:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :But this isn't Harry Potter Wiki. I just don't things "Mentioned" only in shows should have an entire page dedicated to it. That's like "Leo drops a box of swizzle sticks on the floor" then making a category dedicated to "Things in P3", and making a page for "Swizzle Sticks". lol. Just sayin'. BuffymyBasset 19:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :I'm so sorry BTR but i'm going to have to agree with everyone. Although I LOVE the potion ingredients they are fabulous. But things like Penny's Car is not needed, sorry. @Buffymybasset and Shanebeckam just alert me to look at these pages, so I can see whether they need deleting or not. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :BTR- I agree, the Potions are great. Excellent job!!! BuffymyBasset 19:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset ::Buffy: Thanks. Kahn: But why not? It's an interesting piece of trivia that Prue crashed Penny's car, Phoebe was blamed and was angry for years afterwards and used her rage to channel Prue's telekinesis power which she obtained after Piper cast a power switching spell to try and save Leo. Butterfly the rabbit 20:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::But a whole page just for one little fact is just not necisary.Shanebeckam 20:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Merge it. Merge into Love Hurts. I know Wiccid was banned for that but...--Khan1998stevewhite 20:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is ridiculous! I'm leaving. See ya. I should've stuck with my own Charmed Wiki. Butterfly the rabbit 20:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC)